opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zoro-san/After the fights against Yomazu and Shaco
Yomazu:So thats it... *Magnus hardly gets on his feet screaming in pain Yomazu:*shocked*What are you doing?!?!Are you trying to kill yourself?? *Magnus turns around and is seen crying Yomazu:*shocked*Why are you crying? Magnus:I JUST TRIED TO PUT MYSELF IN MARIMO'S POSITION!!YOU CAN UNDERSTAND WHAT HE IS PROBABLY FEELING RIGHT NOW?? Yomazu:YOU WILL DIE IF YOU GO INTO THAT FIGHT!! Magnus:I DONT CARE!!Marimo's pain right now is a lot bigger than mine cause is true that my body was damaged,but HIS HEART WAS DAMAGED!!!We will probably never see the same Marimo ever!! Yomazu:Are you really going to risk your life like that?When your friend wont even die probably? Magnus:Yes because.......THIS IS THE SPIRIT OF THE ESPADA PIRATES!!! Yomazu:*shocked*crew...I never seen a crew like this.*smiles*K then...GO SAVE YOUR FRIEND!! *A huge ship is seen approaching to them Yomazu:*dead serious face*This is a Marine ship.. Magnus:I hope on that ship isnt who I think it is.... Yomazu:After destroying 15 ships,of course is who you though it is. *The ship approaches even more and Kizaru is seen on board along Sentomaru *The ship arrives at the island Kizaru:Hmmmmm....Who is that old man Sentomaru? Sentomaru:That old man is The Pink Demon Yomazu! Kizaru:Hmmmmm.....The man with 720 million beri? Sentomaru:Yeah,him. Kizaru:Then he is a really dangerous person.Only hearing his bounty scares me. Sentomaru:He is badly injured it seems.*grins*Just makes our job easier.PX-20,PX-21,PX-22,PX-23,PX-24,PX-25 GO KILL THAT OLD MAN!! *6 Pacifistas attack Yomazu Kizaru:Hey Sentomaru!This are....The Espada pirates?? Sentomaru:So it seems,but they are also injured.I think they had a fight with Yomazu. Magnus:Hey old man!! It seems they are after you! Yomazu:They will kill you and your crew as well.*dead serious face*Move out of there as fast as you can!! Magnus:But I can barely move... Yomazu:JUST TRY!! Magnus:What are you going to do? Yomazu:*smiles*What I like the most..FIGHT!! Magnus:ARE YOU CRAZY??YOU ARE BADLY INJURED!! Yomazu:It doesnt matter even I'll die! *Yomazu takes 2 Demon Fruits from his pocket and eats them Magnus:OLD MAN ARE YOU CRAZY!?!?!?You said 4 are extremly dangerous now you take 2 more?? Yomazu:JUST GO ALREADY!!! Magnus:K..... *The Pacifistas starts shooting Yomazu *Yomazu is hit by all their beams Kizaru:Already over??I think he was really badly injured. *Suddenly a swamp appears below the Pacifistas *The Pacifistas fall with half of their body into the swamp *The Pacifistas heads are all cut *Yomazu appears from nowhere and dashes at Kizaru *Yomazu clashes with Kizaru Yomazu:Iron:Right Arm Spear!!(Yomazu creats a spear out of his right arm using his Iron Demon Fruit) *Yomazu stabs Kizaru with his right hand but the attack just passes Kizaru who transforms into light *Kizaru reforms into a nearby place and dashes at Yomazu trying to kick him *Kizaru kicks Yomazu and throws him a long distance into a rock *Yomazu emerges from the rock with no visible injuries and attacks Kizaru with some air blades *Kizaru lets all of the air blades pass him *Yomazu appears behind Kizaru and tries to cuts him a little before Kizaru transforms into light and releases 2 light beams from 2 fingers that have no effect on Yomazu *Kizaru and Yomazu land on the ground Kizaru:What a scary man...How comes that the light beams doesnt work? Yomazu:I used Kenbososhoku Haki to see where you will hit then use the Iron Demon Fruit to empower that part. *Yomazu charges at Kizaru *Kizaru tries to transform into light but a swamp is created below him and his right foot is catched there Kizaru:*a little shocked*You put Haki into this? *Yomazu appears in front of Kizaru Yomazu:Yeah..I put Haki into my Swap Demon Fruit. *Yomazu slashes Kizaru 2 times then Kizaru releases a light beam from his right leg to destroy the swamp and jumps back Kizaru:I cant play with you ah? Yomazu:Gravity Demon Fruit! Kizaru:Gravity?That really isnt something to play with. *Some black bubbles appear near Kizaru Kizaru:What are th... *Suddenly the bubble starts attracting Kizaru to them Kizaru:What is happening? Yomazu:This is gravity...But thats just to buy time for something bigger...A BLACK HOLE!! *Sentomaru attacks Yomazu *Yomazu dodges and jumps back *Yomazu's feet start bleeding intensly Yomazu:cant move anymore....damn it! *Kizaru appears near Yomazu Kizaru:You lost your cocentration the bubbles broke.... Yomazu:SHIT!! *The scene changes to Marimo and Shaco *Both of them are lying on the ground *Marimo wakes up *Marimo sees his sword near him *Someone takes his sword and runs Marimo:Give...back....my....sword.... *Marimo falls unconsious again *The scene changes to Yomazu vs Kizaru&Sentomaru Yomazu:cant fight anymore...*smiles*I guess this is the final for me... Kizaru:So it seems. *A lot of clouds gathers around the area where they were Sentomaru:What is happening??A trick of yours old man?? *A huge lightning comes down and hits everyone *A large smoke screen is created Kizaru:What was that??Hmmmmm...... Sentomaru:*cough*I dont have any idea,but it didnt seem like it was the old man. *The smoke clears *Everyone dissapears Kizaru:Where are they??The old man is gone and so are the Espada pirates. Sentomaru:They escaped again...DAMN IT!! *After some hours on a random island *The Espada pirates are together with Yomazu and Shaco *Marimo wakes up and sees his sword near him Marimo:*smiles*I'm glad you are here.. *Marimo gets up *Magnus wakes up as well and gets up Magnus:MARIMOO!!!!ARE YOU ALRIGHT MARIMO??? Marimo:I guess so... Magnus:Marimo....I am really sorry.... Marimo:So you know as well right? Magnus:Yeah... Marimo:I see... *Marimo goes near Shaco *Marimo kicks Shaco Marimo:*dead serious face*Get up... Magnus:Marimo...... *Marimo kicks Shaco again Marimo:GET UP!!! *Shaco wakes up Shaco:What happened?? Marimo:Get up already! Shaco:*shocked*Marimo.....that he didnt kill me when I was uncscious when he was conscious?? Marimo:I hope you will never want to talk to me again... Shaco:I understand that decision......but still I expected you to kill me.... *Marimo looks at Magnus and the rest of the crew Marimo:*smiles*I wont kill you only because it was you who made me meet this guys!KONOYAROU BAKAYAROU!! Magnus:*laughs*I havent heared you saying that after our training! Shaco:Marimo,you dont have to talk to me but you know who saved us right? Marimo:The person I used to hate the most. Shaco:*smiles*Yeah....and....take this. Marimo:?? *Shaco gives his sword to Marimo Marimo:Are you sure? Shaco:*smiles*Yeah...Just try it. *Marimo approaches Shaco's sword to his swords and they combine Marimo:FINALLY I GOT THE 3 LEGENDARY SWORDS TOGETHER!!! Kabuto:Congratulations!! *Marimo and Magnus are shocked Marimo:So you are here as well ah? Kabuto:Yeah...Go now Espada pirates I will take care of this 2! Magnus:K... *Marimo and Magnus take their crew mates on the ship and Kabuto takes care of Yomazu and Shaco Category:Blog posts